Are you curious?
by Blood ErroR
Summary: La curiosidad mató al gato. Pero casi nadie llega a la conclusión de que el gato siempre es seducido por la curiosidad de tal manera que desea destaparla, aún si esta acaba haciéndole daño. Gakushuu y Karma sí eran conscientes de ello. Sabían las consecuencias de dejarse llevar por la curiosidad, pero aún así se rindieron y acabaron cediendo ante los caprichos del otro.


**Are you curious?**

Todo empezó por una pregunta.

Una simple, desinteresada y tal vez hasta inocente pregunta. Y aunque lo de inocente podría dejarse en duda, ninguna de las dos personas que estaban en la habitación iban a reflexionar sobre ello. Sobretodo cuando ambos estaban demasiado ocupados intentando colar sus manos bajo la ropa del otro mientras respiraban con dificultad, jadeaban con pesadez y juntaban sus labios con hambre y sin control alguno.

-¿No tienes curiosidad?- Había preguntado Karma minutos antes.

-¿Sobre qué?- Dijo Gakushuu desinteresado.

Era todo tan normal, tan mundano y tan típico entre ellos que no llegaron a pensar que las cosas se desencadenarían así.

Para Asano ya era muy normal que Karma estuviera en su habitación violando su espacio personal, cotilleando, deambulando por ahí y hojeando los libros y enciclopedias que tenía por el sitio. Y para Karma era muy típico trastear y hojear todo objeto que le llamara la atención de la habitación del pelinaranja. A pesar de que para cualquier persona esa escena resultara de lo más pintoresca, ambos ya sabían en qué momento habían llegado a hacerse lo suficientemente cercanos como para estar en esa habitación sin que esta explotara o estar manteniendo una conversación medianamente normal. Y podían afirmar con toda certeza que ese momento había sido cuando se dieron cuenta de que no podían apartar la mirada del contrario.

Karma podía notar como Asano le recorría con la mirada a cada paso que daba en la estancia y Gakushuu sabía que cada vez que giraba la cabeza, Karma le observaba como si de un escaparate se tratara.

Lo sabían. Lo sabían desde hace mucho. Que no podían dejar de mirarse, analizarse y observarse mutuamente. Habría estado bien que esas observaciones fueran inocentes. Para su desgracia no lo fueron, y antes de darse cuenta no podían apartar los ojos de las espaldas del otro, de su cara y sus expresiones, de su cuerpo y la forma en la que se movía, de su piel expuesta en ocasiones, de sus labios por los que solo salían palabras hirientes para el contrario y de mil detalles más que les gustaría haber ignorado.

Se atraían y lo sabían. Lo sabían y no hacían nada para evitarlo. Es más, se unieron un poco más que antes. Estuvieron más dispuestos que nunca a tolerar al otro, solo con tal de poder observarle de cerca unos míseros minutos más. Y por más que intentaban regañarse en su propia mente, por más que intentaban evitarlo, era imposible. El otro le llamaba la atención de tal forma que eran incapaces de deshacerse de esa extraña atracción y ese aire peligroso que a ambos les embargaba.

Tal vez por eso Karma había actuado sin pensar. Tal vez por eso al ver un estúpido libro romanticón y sin sentido escondido detrás de una enciclopedia en la estantería de Asano, no pudo evitar pensar lo que pensó. Y tal vez por eso había preguntado lo que había preguntado.

-Un beso.- Dijo dándole la espalda.- ¿No tienes curiosidad al saber lo que se siente al dar un beso?

-¿Nunca has besado a nadie?- Le preguntó el pelinaranja con curiosidad.

Eso último era innecesario y también lo sabían. Porque Karma sabía que no había nada que incomodara más a Asano que el contacto humano. Y Asano ya se había encargado de investigar hasta el último evento en la vida del pelirrojo como para saber que nunca, jamás, en su vida había estado cerca de besar a nadie. El problema estaba en que Gakushuu quería que se lo dijera a la cara, que la respuesta saliera de sus propias labios, como si una simple sílaba le diera el permiso para hacer lo que deseara de ahora en adelante. Mientras que Karma no tenía problemas en decirlo, porque confirmárselo significaba darle la libertad que él quería tener. Y para suerte de ambos, ese día acabarían haciendo más de lo que imaginaron.

Por eso cuando Karma se dio la vuelta y miró a Gakushuu, el cuál seguía sentado en la cama, ambos sabían que algo iba a pasar. El ambiente en la habitación cambió, sus músculos se tensaron y sus mentes empezaron a correr a toda velocidad.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?- Preguntó Karma.

-¿Lo que se siente al dar un beso?- Dijo Asano.- Tal vez ¿Por qué no?

-Pero solo uno.

-Sí. Solo uno.

Aunque ambos sabían que habían aparentado indiferencia y normalidad, en el fondo sus corazones empezaban a acelerarse. Y ese pequeño acuerdo de "Solo uno" era igual de válido a aquel "No estoy saliendo con otra" por parte de Ren o Maehara, una clara y obvia mentira. Decir que lo hacían por curiosidad y simple experimentación era engañarse a sí mismos. Mucho más cuando no había tardado ni dos minutos en llegar a un acuerdo, como si fuera algo tan simple como compartir un chicle o un libro.

Pero no querían romperse la cabeza pensando en lo rápido que caían en los caprichos y peticiones del contrario. Y mucho menos cuando Karma ya se había acercado al presidente del consejo estudiantil y había apoyado las manos en el borde de la cama donde el otro estaba sentado.

Fue un simple instante. Dos simples segundos en los que Gakushuu levantó la cabeza con decisión, Karma se inclinó con rapidez y sus labios chocaron. Fue un roce. Algo superficial. Como una leve caricia que hizo sus cuerpos estremecerse. Sus ojos estuvieron a punto de cerrarse y los dos se plantearon seriamente levantar las manos, atrapar el rostro del otro entre estas y obligarle a mantenerse en aquella posición hasta que sus pulmones se secaran. Pero su mente se había quedado tan en blanco, que lo único en lo que podían pensar era en lo reconfortantes y suaves que eran los labios del otro y en lo inusual que había sido ese escalofrío que les recorrió la espalda.

Se separaron mirándose a los ojos y con la cabeza llena de preguntas ¿Por qué hacían esto? ¿Era lo correcto? ¿Que pasaría si llegaran más lejos? ¿Qué pasaría si se dejaban llevar? Les causaba tanta curiosidad el saberlo y eran tan impacientes, que no esperaron ni a que Karma levantara las manos del borde de la cama para apresurarse.

-Uno más.- Dijo Asano con convicción.

-Sí, solo uno más. Por curiosidad.- Contestó Karma apretujando las sábanas contra sus manos.

En un instante sus labios se habían juntado de nuevo, Karma se había inclinado con más fuerza que antes y Asano habría estado a punto de caerse de la cama si no fuera porque el cuerpo del pelirrojo se interponía. Sus corazones se desbocaron, sus nervios se crisparon y sus labios se fruncían al momento de separarse, como si necesitaran el contacto para sentirse mejor.

-Otra vez.- Dijo Karma cuando volvieron a separarse.

-Sí.- Contestó el otro sin pensarlo mucho.

Gakushuu cogió el cuello de la camisa del contrario y le acercó a la fuerza, aunque Karma no opuso ninguna resistencia. Cerraron los ojos y sus respiraciones se aceleraron. A excepción que las otras dos veces anteriores, atraparon sus labios mutuamente, los saborearon, sintieron la calidez del otro envolviéndole ¿Cómo es que no habían hecho eso antes? Se habrían ahorrado muchos problemas si lo pensaban. Pero no volvieron a decirse ni una palabra más. Porque al momento en el que se separaron, volvieron a besarse con rapidez, apremiantes e impacientes. Juntaban sus labios, apreciaban la calidez y suavidad de estos, sus mentes se perdían y su mente entraba en una vorágine de pensamientos sin retorno. Tan adictivo, tan embriagador, tan cálido y satisfactorio.

Por alguna razón el simple hecho de atrapar sus labios no llegaba a ser suficiente. Querían más, mucho más. Por eso Karma soltó las sábanas de aquella cama y acabó apretujando sus manos en la espalda de Asano, mientras que este se aferraba a su cintura y levantaba la cabeza como si reclamara más atención. Por eso acabaron tumbados en la cama, con Karma arriba respirando con dificultad y Gakushuu quejándose mentalmente ante la creciente debilidad que estaba mostrando. Pero a ninguno le importó, mucho menos cuando la lengua de Karma delineó los labios de Asano, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. Un escalofrío recorrió al pelinaranja por completo, haciendo que un suspiro ahogado quedase atorado en su garganta y su espalda se arqueara unos centímetros. En ese momento Karma no pudo evitar un suspiro por su parte, menos cuando tenía al otro sonrojado, suspirando con pesadez y presionando contra su cuerpo justo debajo de él.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Karma se inclinó para volver a besarle, esta vez con más intensidad. Sin embargo unas piernas en la cintura que le inmovilizaron y unos brazos que le aturdieron, se lo impidieron. Cuando quiso darse cuenta Karma estaba tumbado en la cama, con los brazos inmovilizados a sus costados por los de Asano y el chico sentado en su regazo mirándole con una leve sonrisa de superioridad. Había olvidado por un momento las ansias dominantes que poseía Gakushuu, por no hablar del enorme complejo de superioridad que sufría por parte de su padre, por lo que Karma decidió dejarlo estar. No es como si tuviera muchas quejas al respecto, ya que al levantar la mirada podía ver el rostro sonrojado de Gakushuu, su camisa arrugada con algunos botones a punto de desabrocharse, su pecho subiendo y bajando con irregularidad y sus labios entreabiertos, invitándole a besarlos de nuevo.

Sin esperar ninguna otra reacción volvieron a juntarse de nuevo, suspirando entre besos y presionando sus cuerpos. Volviendo a delinear los labios del otro con su lengua, a Karma no le importó que Asano volviera a estremecerse para introducirla por completo. El interior de su boca sabía incluso mejor que sus labios y no tardó en abrazar su espalda para acercarle más y poder saborear su interior. El pelinaranja no opuso resistencia y se hundió en las sensaciones. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, sus bocas chocaban, empezaban a sudar, a suspirar con agitación, sus manos empezaban a querer recorrer sus cuerpos con ansias.

Querían más, cada vez más. Más besos, más suspiros, más de esa calidez. Querían más intensidad cada segundo que pasaba, querían más piel expuesta por parte del otro, recorrer sus manos por esa tibia, suave y blanquecina piel y sentir la respiración y agitación del otro contra su cuerpo.

Era demasiado para un simple beso. Habían llegado a eso por una simple pregunta o "curiosidad" si les preguntaban. Pero nunca antes habían tenido esas sensaciones, todo era tan nuevo y tan embriagante que no podían evitar querer fundirse allí mismo y no tener que volver al mundo real. Ese mundo real donde volverían a estar distanciados, fingiendo una rivalidad que no les hacía ningún bien y soportando una tensión y atracción por el otro difícil de ignorar. Era mejor estar así: Juntos y respirando con pesadez contra los labios del otro.

Entrelazando sus lenguas de nuevo, se perdían en la humedad y la calidez de la boca del contrario. Sin embargo, fue cuando la mano de Karma alcanzó a colarse entre la camisa de Gakushuu cuando todo se fue al traste. Ya que al sentir la mano del otro recorriendo su baja espalda con parsimonia y dejando una sensación ardiente tras de sí, le descolocó de sobremanera y su mente se bloqueó por completo. Mordió el labio inferior de Karma como reflejo, haciendo que el otro ahogara una exclamación en su garganta y se separara con una leve mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Se quedaron quietos y mirándose a los ojos. Las piernas de Karma entrelazadas en la cadera de Asano y sus brazos en su baja espalda bajo su camisa. Asano recostado en el pecho de Karma y sus manos en su pelo, apreciando la inusual suavidad de este. Intentaban recuperar el aliento a duras penas mientras sus mentes intentaban asimilar el arrebato que acababan de sufrir.

Aunque no había que pensarlo mucho. Habían acabado cediendo ante su atracción y creciente deseo por el otro y así habían acabado. No había mucho que explicar, tampoco de qué hablar.

Aunque Karma empezó a figurarse que aquello no había acabado allí. No, para nada. Porque los ojos violetas de Gakushuu le miraban desde arriba con un brillo difícil de identificar. Y mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba la idea.

-No es suficiente.- Afirmó Gakushuu con una leve sonrisa.

-¿No?- Preguntó Karma inclinando la cabeza.

-No. Tengo curiosidad sobre muchas cosas.

Ambos sabían lo que significaba.

-Yo también.- Dijo Karma dando un leve apretón a la espalda de Gakushuu bajo su camisa.- ¿Que tal si saciamos nuestra curiosidad juntos?

-Me parece perfecto.

Y de esa forma llegaron a la conclusión de que la mejor forma de deshacerse de sus dudas era permanecer juntos. Aunque tuvieran que quedarse en esa habitación durante meses, lo harían cuantas veces fueran necesarias.

Porque la curiosidad mató al gato. Pero no muchos se dan cuenta de que el gato fue seducido por la curiosidad para querer dejarla al descubierto. Aún sabiendo que esta le podía hacer daño.

* * *

Holi~

Bueno bueno, no sé que decir de esto. Sí, es lo que parece, otro one-shot en el que no llega a haber lemon. Me siento incompleta en esta vida sin escribir lemon, pero a decir verdad todavía no me veo capáz de hacerlo, así que daré tiempo al tiempo (?) Por otra parte, este es el segundo fic de la semana Asano x Karma, que será hasta el día 1 de enero. Esta vez el tema era la curiosidad y ha salido esto... Ya es día 26 aquí donde estoy escribiendo, así que me ha parecido muy aceptable subirlo a las 2:17 de la mañana, sí. Creo que ha sido muy corto en comparación a otros one-shots, pero que al menos he tratado el tema que quería y bueno... Creo que está bien xD

No tengo nada más que decir, así que me despido esperando que os haya gustado y eso ~

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
